


Teasing

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first PWP (porn without plot). It was written to cheer my vacuuming alcolyte up.<br/>Post Consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This series is more explicit than mature, be advised.

Buffy leaned forward over the table, reaching for the pen that had rolled away from her. She heard the sound of the door opening behind her. "I'll be just one more minute, Angel," she said as she felt the vampire approach her.  
A moment later, she felt him gently pressing his body against her back, not allowing her to rise from her position over the table. He easily slipped his hand inside her sweater to affectionately rub her stomach with his cool, comforting hand. She was surprised when she felt his other hand slide down into her slacks. 

"Angel, what..." He gently kneaded her buttocks while his other hand massaged her stomach. As he lovingly squeezed her ass, she realized he was inside her panties, lightly caressing and playing with the sensitive flesh he found there. 

He moved his hand from her stomach toward her breasts. His light touch was so thrilling that the expectation of his gentle hands on her was overwhelming. On his first touch on the lower curve of her breasts, her knees weakened. 

He supported her weight and held her up until Buffy gathered her wits, then began caressing her breasts. She heard him gasp in pleasure when he discovered that she was not wearing a bra - her breasts free and open to his hand. He didn't immediately head for her nipples, however; he was planning on teasing her. He rubbed her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples that were responding to his taunts. His caresses were sending thrills down her body as he gently touched, then squeezed and firmly held her. Still carful not to touch her nipples, he continued to tease as he approached them, then playfully moved away. 

His other hand seemed to tire of massaging her behind, so it slid forward around her hip. He massaged and rubbed her skin as he moved closer and closer to her sensitive area. He found her mound, tickling through the soft curls while he squeezed and kneaded. Buffy moaned. "Angel, we can't..." 

"Shh," he said quietly, his other hand finally touching her nipples. Buffy gasped as his fingers touched her erect and sensitive peaks. It felt wonderful as he played with each one, sometimes barely touching, then grabbing and pulling as if his hand was nursing. 

Again, Buffy's legs felt rubbery, but was able to hold on before she slumped in to his arms. After grabbing her, he quickly returned to fiddling with her pussy, sliding his finger into her deep furrow. He gently separated her outer lips and found her dampness. His finger traced the edges of her cunt as she wiggled against him in pleasure. It slipped up one side and down the other, teasing and pleasing. Then he was searching for something, and Buffy pushed against his hand to help him find her soft opening, but he was still teasing and purposely avoided the area. She grunted in displeasure, and he chuckled and moved his fingers to her clit. 

The moment his fingers touched her, Buffy's body bucked and tensed as if he'd shocked her. She took a deep breath to recover, but he continued to tickle her clit. The stimulation from his constant massaging her breasts and nipples with one hand, while he teased her nubbin had her at the edge. She felt herself wavering, knowing that she was going to lose control, but didn't care. 

For a moment, the thrills subsided as he stopped playing with her clit, but it quickly built again as his finger slid inside her. It was not one finger but two sliding into her, and she let out a low moan. His thumb rubbed her as he thrust in and out. It was too much. She went over the edge in seconds. She arched her back as she cried out in pleasure, colors swirling and lights flashing behind her eyes. 

Before she could calm down, her pants were around her knees and she felt his cold shaft pressing into her. He impaled her with one fierce thrust, growling in pleasure. Buffy kept her eyes squeezed shut as he pounded into her, his cock hitting her in just the right place deep within her core. Soon, she yelled out again as a second orgasm shot through her body, followed closely by the feeling of his fangs sinking into the soft area between her shoulder and neck that was exposed, her hair being up in a scrunchie. He snarled loudly and emptied himself into her, his body pressed flush against hers. 

Buffy collapsed bonelessly on the table as she felt him lick the twin puncture wounds then move out of her. She was about to turn around when she felt his hand on her back. "Stay," he commanded quietly. She nodded and felt him pull up her pants, then the sound of his zipper as he put himself away. He leaned over her again and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck, then stepped away, giving her a light swat on the ass. 

Then nothing. "Angel?" Buffy questioned, rising upright. She looked around at the empty room. Frowning, she gathered up her books, preparing to leave when she heard the door open. 

"Hi, Buffy," Angel greeted. "Ready to go?" 

Buffy turned and faced him. "Why did you leave?" 

"When?" 

"What do you mean, when?" Buffy replied. "Didn't we just..." She trailed off at his look of complete confusion. "Were you or weren't you here just a minute ago?" 

"No," Angel answered. "I just got here. Why? Did something happen?" 

Buffy shook her head and held her books to her. "No...nothing. I just thought you came in earlier. I think I've been working too hard." 

*Or it could have been the two orgasms, pet.* Spike thought as he watched from his hiding spot. With a grin on his face, he turned and silently slipped away. 

 

 

END


End file.
